


Is there anything more delightful?

by Achilles_Angst



Category: Lockwood and co
Genre: Both parties are probably of british age that said, Croissants, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Kissing, Locklyle, Lockwood loves pastries, Oral, She’s right but like, Teenagers, They love each other so much, author is a soft bastard, beta insisted that he loves Lucy more though, it’s very tender though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilles_Angst/pseuds/Achilles_Angst
Summary: Lucy and Lockwood enjoy a well deserved evening off.
Relationships: Lucy Carlyle/Anthony Lockwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Is there anything more delightful?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to my fantastic beta @Stormwalkers who aided, abetted and fixed my atrocious grammar. Without her willingness to gossip about locklyle at 1am, this fic would be lacking an E rating and be a minefield of uncapitalised letters and dubious pauses. Thank you.
> 
> Hang out with me on tumblr! I’m achillesangst

It was quiet as a freshly salted grave at Portland Row. The air was warm and still and rather soporific. Lockwood and I, however, had retired to his bed with rather different plans than dosing the evening away.

We had both reached a pleasing stage of undress — I had wriggled out of my sports bra with minimal cursing and difficulty, and Lockwood had divested himself of his shirt and trousers. My patience had run out at my skirt; Lockwood seemed unbothered by its continued presence, though he had obligingly tugged my leggings off when asked. 

Now we were kissing, a slow, indulgent kiss that meant we had all the time we wanted. Too often any intimacy was a rushed kiss as we raced from case to case. But now it was just us. I smoothed my hands up the pale lines of Lockwood’s chest. One of his thumbs brushed my breast. Pleasant shivers rushed through me. 

Lockwood pulled back to smile at me, an expression that promised that all sorts of things might soon follow. I nearly whimpered in anticipation.

Since our relationship had changed, I found myself painfully aware of how badly I craved Lockwood’s touch. Being curled together skin to skin retained a novel intimacy that left me flustered but content. Layers bared, Lockwood was intensely tangible, warm and heavy and undeniably alive. In his suits, he retained an element of cordial separation. Here he was entirely present.

Gaining confidence, Lockwood cupped a warm, calloused hand around one breast. I felt myself flush, felt it spread down my chest. Beneath his hand, my heart thumped. I was anticipatory, shivery with adrenaline. Lockwood lowered his head to the nape of my neck, pressed a reverent kiss there. 

His mouth slid lower, brushing the skin-warm chain of my necklace. I closed my eyes as he kissed a slow, exploratory trail along the chain until he found the pendant, which had slipped up to my collarbone. I felt him smile against my skin. 

He pressed a single, solemn kiss to the sapphire. He didn’t need to remind me of what it meant. I thought,  _ undying devotion _ , and tugged him back up to kiss me again. 

There was much less indulgence in this kiss. Gone was the slow, tender passion from earlier. Heat twined through me, stoked higher when Lockwood slid a leg between mine, grazed his thumb over a nipple. I cupped his face in my hands, held him close to me as we paused briefly to pant for air. Our teeth clacked as we came back together, and Lockwood laughed against my mouth. His hands roamed, skating down my sides and—

I gave an undignified and likely rather unattractive squirm. 

“Wait!”

Lockwood froze, and then shot backwards.

“Lucy? What happened? Are you ok?” 

He looked genuinely concerned, and it was only when I reeled him back in against me that his face relaxed.

“I’m fine. That just really tickled.” 

Lockwood snorted, flopping his face into the join of my neck. “I’m glad you’re ok.”

Fond, I kissed the top of his head, where errant curls were brushing my chin. “Totally, one hundred percent fine. And—“ I poked him gently in the ribs “—very ready to continue, if you want?” Lockwood raised his head, gave me a slow, sweet smile. Heat spread from my head to my toes.

“Would the same thing happen if I kissed you there?”

I considered this. “I’m not sure. You’ll have to investigate.”

Lockwood gave me a look of fond amusement.

“Luce, did you just use a line on me?”

I laughed at his expression, looped my hands around his neck. “Yep. What of it?”

Lockwood’s expression softened into something warm and achingly tender. “You never fail to surprise me, you know.” 

I kissed him. “Good.”

Any lingering amusement was quickly swept out of my head when Lockwood dipped his head back to my chest. He traced an exploratory trail of kisses down the length of my sternum and then lower, kissing the curve of my stomach. I was normally somewhat self conscious of this particular area of my anatomy, but the way Lockwood pressed his lips to my skin with something approaching hungry reverence made it clear that he was very appreciative. 

The sharp sensation of being tickled was replaced by shivers of sensation blooming under Lockwood’s mouth, spreading hotly across my skin. Heat built between my thighs, stoked higher and higher as Lockwood got closer to the waistband of my skirt. 

I was distantly aware of my knickers getting damp, sticky with arousal. Lockwood had shifted down the bed as his exploration moved south, and I now found him kneeling between my thighs as he bent over me to press a last, shudderingly intense kiss to the patch of skin just above my waistband.

He looked back up to me, lightly flushed and grinning. “I’d call that a highly successful test, wouldn’t you?”

I squirmed. I confess that I was slightly past the mood for witticisms. “Yes. Very.” I rolled my hips in a way that I hoped was suggestive. It wasn’t terribly graceful, but Lockwood watched the way the motion carried up my spine with an expression of sudden intense interest.

He swallowed as my thighs shifted against his chest. 

“Hey, Lucy?”

I looked at him. “Hmm?” 

“Do you want to...do stuff?” 

I couldn’t help snorting. “If by stuff you mean sex then yes, Lockwood, I’d like to.” 

Lockwood gave me a delighted, megawatt smile. “Okay.” 

I raised my hips, anticipating an awkward squirm out of my skirt, but Lockwood simply flipped the fabric upwards, the material sliding to pool above my hips. I gulped.

Lockwood dipped his face to the hot, private space between my thighs, pressed a kiss to the soaked, clinging fabric there. I made a noise that would have embarrassed me if Lockwood hadn’t pressed his face forwards, creating a sudden, delicious pressure. I shivered all over. He rocked his face against me and I nearly saw stars, the motion a maddening, delightful tease of not-enough. I was so caught up in the sensation that I almost missed the finger sliding up my thigh. I abruptly became very aware of it when it slid under the elastic of my pants and rubbed a slow, suggestive circle against the skin at the join of my thigh. 

I nodded frantically, garbled a  _ yes _ and suddenly a hand was slipping into the hot, slick, gap between my skin and my knickers, toying there for a moment before sliding down, down down and beginning to stroke me in earnest. I collapsed into the bed, tried not to whimper. 

My underwear was evidently hindering Lockwood, because after a moment his hand retreated. He pressed a last, nuzzling kiss to the sodden fabric before beginning to peel them down my thighs. I facilitated the process as much as possible, and Lockwood chucked them to the floor with triumphant abandon before returning.

Lockwood resumed his stroking, watching my reactions. I was flushed all over, shuddering with pleasure. When a finger dipped inwards, barely just slipping inside of me in a teasing flash before vanishing again, I nearly sobbed, gasped out a plea for  _ more _ .

Evidently taking my enthusiastic response as a go-ahead, Lockwood slipped a finger inside, into the slick wet heat of me. It was blindingly good, but still dancing along the line of not quite enough. I groaned, rolled my hips down and was rewarded when another finger joined the first, moving in the most delicious ways. He was finally where I wanted him, his deft, clever fingers slick and strong and buried inside me.

In all honesty, that would have finished me off quite effectively with a little time. But Lockwood dipped his face down again, kissing the insides of my thighs before moving inwards, now unimpeded by the fabric of my underwear. The warmth and softness of his mouth provided a delightful contrast to the rough, calloused skin of his hands. The heat of his mouth against my most sensitive skin was stunningly intimate and incredibly arousing, and when he paired it with a particular twist of his fingers I came apart with a cry, waves of pleasure crashing through me. Above my racing heart, my fist curled tight around the sapphire.

Once I could focus my eyes again, I peered down at Lockwood, who gave me a slightly stunned version of his usual grin. He had a streak of clear fluid across one cheek, which made me blush, and was rather more rosy than his complexion usually allowed, but otherwise looked remarkably unruffled considering his prior position. 

“D’you want me to..?” I gestured vaguely at him, knowing he’d get the message.

Lockwood went a darker pink. 

“That… won’t actually be necessary.” He carefully removed his fingers, and when he stood up there was indeed a conspicuous damp patch at the front of his designer undies.

I grinned dopily at him. “Aw.” I was rapidly getting sleepier, blissed out and comfortable on the bed. 

“I might have a shower. Do you want to come?” 

The only thing I planned to do was squirm out of my skirt and then wriggle under the duvet. “Nah, I’m knackered. I’ll have one when I wake up.” 

Lockwood pecked me on the cheek. “Ok. Shall I find your pyjamas?” 

My eyes were drifting closed of their own accord. “No, don’t bother.” 

Lockwood gave me a kiss on the nose and straightened.

“Was that good for you?”

I gave him a rather sleepy smile.

“It was extremely lovely, thank you. I can repay the favour tomorrow morning, if you like?”

“There’s something to look forward to.”

I laughed drowsily. “Mmmm. I think there’s croissants for breakfast as well. George snuck them past Holly in Tesco.”

Lockwood beamed. “Pastry products and you. What could be more delightful?”


End file.
